Improper Engines
Written by User:DonaldDouglasandToby6 One day, Henry was puffing along the Main Line with a local train. He was having a wonderful time until he saw that some Diesel oil from BoCo had spilled on the track ahead. "Driver, we need to stop! Now!" cried Henry, but it was too late. He slipped on the oil and dashed right by a red signal! Worser still, Donald was up ahead with a slow goods! Unable to stop, he crashed right into Donald's train. Henry was badly damaged, many passengers had bruises and a few even had broken bones. Luckily, the ambulances were able to solve the injuries, but that didn't make up for all of the trucks destoryed during the calamity. "Och, what have ya done?" cried Donald. Henry felt very silly, even though he knew it wasn't his fault. James arrived with the Breakdown Train laughing. "Ha ha! This is proof that you are an improper engine! Ha ha! All these mishaps will force the Fat Controller to scrap you. First the Flying Kipper, then Welsh coal, then a cow, then Duck crashed into your brakevan, then another incident with the Flying Kipper, then your tubes, and now this!" chortled James. "Henry may be a bit accident-prone, but have you seen Percy? He recently blew up Anopha Quarry!" chuckled Donald. James laughed even harder, and puffed away to take Henry to the Works, Later, James was taking Hector and some other Troublesome Trucks from the coaling plant towards the Steelworks. Hector was bored and whispered a plan to the trucks, "Let's hold back on the hill! It will serve him right for being rude to Henry!" whispered Hector. The trucks agreed to the plan, but James was unaware. On the hill, the driver looked back. "Looks like the trucks are playing their tricks again, James. Pull hard so we can get over this hill without any trouble." James heaved up the hill, but the trucks weren't willing to give up. He wheezed up the hill, going slower and slower. "I can't do it! I can't do it!" he panted. "Yes you can! Yes you can!" replied his driver. James huffed up to the top of the hill. "Ha! I told you annoyting pests that I could beat you!" he laughed. Hector was cross and whispered to the trucks again. "Change of plans. We'll be pushing James down the hill instead!" he whispered. The trucks giggled and started to push James down the hill. "I've got to stop! I've got stop!" groaned James. He whooshed down the hill, faster and faster until he saw that Edward was up ahead at Wellsworth. The crews of both engines and the guard jumped clear. James smashed straight into Edward's tender! "Ouch!" exclaimed Edward. The driver examined him closely and found that the coupling between Edward and his tender had broken due to the pressure of James and the train. "Looks like you'll both have to go to the works," said Edward's driver. Edward and James sighed. James started to worry; Henry was still in the Works and would probably tease him back. James was right. As BoCo shunted the two engines into the Works, Henry laughed. "Well, well, well! Looks like you, James, are an improper engine! How shockng!" James was very embarassed. "I'm sorry I called you improper, Henry. You aren't improper at all. In fact, you are a good friend." he said. Henry grinned. Category:Stories Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Stories Featuring Henry